memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Portail:Ligne temporelle Kelvin
'' émergeant d'un trou noir]] En 2387, Spock lança de la matière rouge au sein d'une supernova qui a provoqué la destruction de Romulus et menaçait toute la Galaxie. Au contact de la matière rouge, cette nova se transforma en trou noir, qui engloutit le vaisseau de forage Narada du romulien Nero et le vaisseau de Spock, les envoyant dans le passé. Le Narada émergea ainsi en 2233 alors que le vaisseau de Spock en émergea en 2258 ... File:Spock, 2387.jpg|Spock (prime) File:Jellyfish.jpg|''Vaisseau de Spock'' File:Narada over Vulcan.jpg|''Narada'' File:Nero, 2258.jpg|Le Romulien Nero Ces évènements ont conduit à la création d'une chronologie alternative dans laquelle l'équipage de l' doit faire face à de nouveaux défis. Personnages File:James T. Kirk on the Bridge as Captain.jpg|James T. Kirk File:Spock (alternate reality).jpg|Spock File:Leonard McCoy (alternate reality).jpg|Leonard McCoy File:Montgomery Scott (alternate reality) at transporter controls.jpg|Montgomery Scott File:Hikaru Sulu (alternate reality).jpg|Hikaru Sulu File:Nyota Uhura, 2258.jpg|Nyota Uhura File:Pavel Chekov (alternate reality).jpg|Pavel Chekov * Romuliens : Ayel, Nero, [[Personnel du Narada|Personnel inconnu du Narada]] * Humains : Jonathan Archer, Richard Barnett, Erika Biordi, Nensi Chandra, Christine Chapel, Pavel Chekov, Amanda Grayson, Hannity, Hawkins, James, Johnny, George Kirk, James T. Kirk, Tiberius Kirk, Winona Kirk, James Komack, Mark Lenard, Lew, Gretchen Lui, Leonard McCoy, Olson, Christopher Pike, Pitts, Freemon Richter, R. Robau, Alice Rawlings, Montgomery Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura, Humains inconnus * Orions : Gaila * Vulcains : Sarek, Spock (prime), Spock, Vulcains inconnus * Indéterminés : Blake, Counter, Fugeman, Gerace, Alnschloss K'Bentayr, Keenser, Leifer, McGrath, McKenna, Petrovsky, Pomoroy, Puri, Rader, Humanoïdes inconnus (23ème siècle) ---- * Personnel de Starfleet (chronologie alternative) ** Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (chronologie alternative) ** Personnel de Starfleet par vaisseaux : *** Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative) **** Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative) *** Personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514) *** Personnel de l'Académie de Starfleet (chronologie alternative) **** Personnel inconnu de l'Académie de Starfleet (chronologie alternative) * Visiteurs du Shipyard Bar Galaxie * Systèmes stellaires : système laurentien, système de Sol, système vulcain * Planètes : Delta Vega, Romulus, Terre, Vulcain * Lieux : ** Sur Terre : Académie de Starfleet, Baie de San Francisco, Iowa, Riverside, Shipyard Bar Espèces et organisations * Espèces : Andoriens, Humains, Klingons, Orions, Romuliens, Vulcains * Animaux : Beagles, chiens, drakoulias, hengrauggis, limaces centauriennes, tribules * Organisations : Empire Klingon, Empire Stellaire Romulien, Fédération des Planètes Unies, Starfleet Technologie * Matière rouge Vaisseaux spatiaux * Vaisseaux de la Fédération : , ([[Type Armstrong|type Armstrong]]), ([[Classe Constitution (chronologie alternative)|classe Constitution]]), , , ([[Type Kelvin|type Kelvin]]), , ([[Type Mayflower|type Mayflower]]), ([[Type Newton|type Newton]]), , ** Navettes de la Fédération : 12091, 78072, Bardeen, Dimassa 01, Moore * Vaisseaux klingons : Oiseau-de-Guerre Klingon * Vaisseaux romuliens : Narada * Vaisseaux vulcains : vaisseau de Spock Stations spatiales et avant-postes * Base stellaire 1 * Regula I Autres véhicules * Airtrax * Aptera Typ-1 * Corvette * Hovercycle * Moto Chronologie * Années : 2233, 2234, 2235, 2236, 2237, 2238, 2239, 2240, 2241, 2242, 2243, 2244, 2245, 2246, 2247, 2248, 2249, 2250, 2251, 2252, 2253, 2254, 2255, 2256, 2257, 2258 * Décades : 2230s, 2240s, 2250s * Evènements : Bataille de la Terre, Bataille de Vulcain Autres * Mets et boissons : Jack Daniel's, Slusho * Conditions médicales : aviophobie * Musique : "Sabotage" (Beastie Boys) * Sports : Kentucky Derby * Vêtements : Uniforme de Starfleet (2230s), Uniforme de Starfleet (2250s) * Test du Kobayashi Maru Production Films * * Romans * "Star Trek" (de Alan Dean Foster - édité par Pocket Books et Milady) File:Star Trek novelization cover.jpg|''"Star Trek"'' ::A paraître chez Pocket Books : ::- "Refugees" (de Alan Dean Foster) ::- "Seek a Newer World" (de Christopher L. Bennett) ::- "More Beautiful Than Death" (de David Mack) ::- "The Hazard of Concealing" (de Greg Cox) * Starfleet Academy (édité par Simon Spotlight) : File:The Delta Anomaly cover.jpg|#1 "The Delta Anomaly" (de Rick Barba) File:The Edge cover.jpg|#2 "The Edge" (de Rudy Josephs) File:The Gemini Agent cover.jpg|#3 "The Gemini Agent" (de Rick Barba) ::A paraître chez Simon Spotlight : ::- Starfleet Academy #4 "The Assassination Game" (de Alan Gratz) Comics * Comics édités chez IDW Publishing : File:Countdown poster art.jpg|''"Countdown"'' File:Nero tpb cover.jpg|''"Nero"'' File:Star Trek Movie Adaptation tpb cover.jpg|''"Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation"'' File:Star Trek IDW ongoing issue 1 cover A.jpg|''"Star Trek"'' #1-... ::A paraître chez IDW Publishing : ::- Série "Star Trek" * Comics publié dans le magazine Wired : File:When Worlds Collide title.jpg|''"When Worlds Collide: Spock Confronts the Ultimate Challenge"'' Jeux vidéos ::A paraître : ::- "Star Trek" publié par Paramount Digital Entertainment et développé par Digital Extremes en:Portal:Alternate Reality Catégorie:Chronologie alternative de Nero